


Time In A Bottle: season 2

by mileslopez13



Series: Glee Rewrite [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Finn's The Father, Headcanon, Lesbian Quinn Fabray, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Puck Friendly, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, straight people dont exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileslopez13/pseuds/mileslopez13
Summary: Just a glee rewrite with some of my headcanons. Unholy Trinity, Mercedes, Sam, and Kurt centric.I'm gonna follow the show a lot but I'll skip scenes and/or episodes I don't wanna write.This is my first fic so please don't be mean. I'm not a writer, just a lesbian with a lot of free time.
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Brittany S. Pierce, Artie Abrams/Tina Cohen-Chang, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Jake Puckerman/Marley Rose, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray/Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray/Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James, Sam Evans/Finn Hudson, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: Glee Rewrite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151594
Kudos: 8





	1. Episode 1: Audition

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I tried to rewrite some things that were racist/homophobic/ableist/etc... in the show but I'm still learning so if I kept something that's bad please let me know.

“Hi! I’m Jacob Ben Israel with Glee’s big gay summer with all the club’s dish you’re dying to know.” 

The boy saw Finn and Rachel in the middle of the hallway and came up to them. “Rachel, how do you respond to the rumors that you’re incredibly difficult to work with?” He asked while shoving the microphone in the girl’s face. But before she could respond, Finn cut in.

“Well, as her boyfriend I can answer that-”

“We’ve been dating all summer.” Rachel cut him off and gave a smile to the camera.

“Rachel is what you call a controlist.”

“I’m controlling. Crontolist isn’t a word.” She said to her boyfriend and then turned to the camera once again. “I’m controlling. Performing is my life and yes do I have opinions about it? Do I need to constantly express those opinions and annoy my fellow glee clubbers?-”

“Yes.” Finn cut her off. They all turned to look at him and he widened his eyes. “That was out loud, wasn’t it?”

“Hudson, confirm or deny the rumor that because you knocked up Quinn Fabray, you spend all of your summer’s job money on a vasectomy?”

“No, that’s false. I spent it on video games and football stuff.”

“And is it true that you’re suffering from a crippling depression because you’re not over Ms.Fabray?”

“No, of course not! I’m very happy with Rachel now. This interview is over!” Finn said while grabbing the camera.

* * *

Jacob then approached Quinn, Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany, who were all leaning against the lockers.

“How has life changed since the birth of your bastard child?” He asked Quinn, making her turn to him taken aback by his question.

“Well, I’m happy to be back and I’m ready to start fresh…” Quinn noticed the cameraman pointing the camera to Santana’s chest and grabbed it, pointing it back at her. “And I’m a lot less hormonal, so there’s not really any crying.”

Jacob nodded and looked at Santana, eyeing her chest. “How was your summer?” He asked suggestively.

“My eyes are up here, Jewfro. And it was uneventful.” 

“People thought I went on vacation but actually I spent the summer lost in the sewers.” Brittany cut in, leaving everyone confused with her statement.

“Get lost, Jacob,” Santana commanded and the boy left once again. “Britt, you spent the summer in Colombia, why did you say that?”

“Because he was making you uncomfortable so I wanted to distract them enough to get him to stop talking about your surgery.”

“Thanks, Britt.”

“You got a boob job?” Quinn asked.

“Yes, not that it’s any of your business, Fabray.”  
  


“Santana, I-” Quinn tried to apologize but Santana cut her off.

“Save it. I don’t wanna hear it. C’mon, B, let’s go.”

“Bye, girls.” 

Mercedes and Quinn gave Brittany a tiny wave and watched the girls disappear into the crowded hallway. 

Mercedes looked at Quinn and noticed the sad look on her face. “Q, give her time okay?”

“I gave her the whole summer, she ignored me the entire time.”

“Maybe she ignored you because of her surgery. You know, with all the process of doing it and then recovering from it.”  
  


“Yeah, except I know that she talked to Britt almost every day and Mike went to her house a couple of times to play video games with her. So I think the problem is me, Mercy.”

“Santana plays video games with Mike?”

“Yeah, she’s secretly a nerd.”  
  


Mercedes looked surprised for a second but then sighed. “I’m sorry, babe. I hope you two make up.”

“I don’t think I want that anymore.”  
  


“What? I thought apologizing and going back to being her friend is what you wanted.”

“It was but it’s clear she doesn’t wanna hear it. I’m not gonna waste all of my energy fighting to get someone back into my life when it’s crystal clear that that someone doesn’t give a flying fuck. I’d still like to apologize for what I did, but I don’t think I need her in my life that much anymore.”  
  


Mercedes looked at her girlfriend and although she didn’t believe her, she nodded. “Okay, if that’s what you want.”

“It is. And please don’t call me babe when we’re in public. You know I’m not ready for that type of public announcement yet.” Quinn added in a hushed but harsh tone.

“Quinn, I almost whispered it. No one heard, trust me.”

“Yeah, well, we still need to be more careful.” Mercedes sighed again and silently agreed. "I'll see you later, okay?”

“Okay.” Mercedes gave her a small smile.

Quinn hugged her. “I love you.” The blonde whispered.

“I love you too.” Mercedes said it back and Quinn went to her class, leaving the other girl in the hallway, leaning her shoulder on the lockers with a sad look on her face.

* * *

Jacob’s next targets were Mike and Tina. “What do you have to say about the rumors that the two of you are dating?”

“Just because we’re both Asian? That’s racist!” Tina responded and continued to walk, not stopping to talk to the young interviewer.

“Totally racist.” Mike agreed and the couple kept walking, leaving Jacob behind but before turning around the corner, the couple held hands. Artie was wheeling down the hall and saw the gesture which made him instantly sad. The cameraman first zoomed in on their joined hands and then on Artie’s face.

“Did you get that?” Jacob asked. The cameraman nodded and the boy looked back at the camera. “You saw it here first.”

* * *

**_“Yeah_ **

**_Yeah I'm out that Brooklyn, now I'm down in Tribeca_ **

**_Right next to DeNiro, but I'll be hood forever_ **

**_I'm the new Sinatra, and, since I made it here_ **

**_I can make it anywhere, yeah, they love me everywhere_ **

**_I used to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicanos_ **

**_Right there up on Broadway, pull me back to that McDonald's_ **

**_Took it to my stashbox, 560 State St_ **

**_Catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons wippin' pastry's_ **

**_Eight million stories, out there in the naked_ **

**_City is a pity, half of y'all won't make it_ **

**_Me, I got a plug, Special Ed "I Got It Made"_ **

**_If Jesus payin' Lebron, I'm payin' Dwyane Wade_ **

**_Three dice cee-lo, three-card Monte_ **

**_Labor Day Parade, rest in peace Bob Marley_ **

**_N* I be Spike'd out, I could trip a referee (come on, come on, come on)_ **

**_Tell by my attitude that I'm most definitely from_ **

**_In New York (uh, yeah)_ **

**_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of_ **

**_There's nothin' you can't do (okay)_ **

**_Now you're in New York (uh, yeah)_ **

**_These streets will make you feel brand new_ **

**_Big lights will inspire you_ **

**_Let's hear it for New York (come on)_ **

**_New York (yeah), New York (uh)_ **

**_One hand in the air for the big city_ **

**_Street lights, big dreams, all lookin' pretty_ **

**_No place in the world that could compare_ **

**_Put your lighters in the air everybody say_ **

**_"Yeah, yeah" (come on, come on, come on)_ **

**_"Yeah, yeah"_ **

**_In New York (uh, yeah)_ **

**_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of_ **

**_There's nothin' you can't do (okay)_ **

**_Now you're in New York (uh, yeah)_ **

**_These streets will make you feel brand new_ **

**_Big lights will inspire you_ **

**_Let's hear it for New York (come on)_ **

**_New York (yeah), New York (uh)”_ **

* * *

Finn entered the empty boys’ locker room after practice to put up glee club sign up posters. He had made these posters the day before and was super proud of his masculine-army-inspired design. _Yeah, this looks good!_ He thought to himself after putting one up on the wall. Finn went to put another one on one of the lockers when he heard someone singing.

**_“We both lie silently still_ **

**_In the dead of the night_ **

**_Although we both lie close together_ **

**_We feel miles apart inside_ **

Finn came closer to the showers and saw the new transfer-kid, Sam. He had seen Sam tapping his foot while they were performing in the courtyard earlier that day. 

**_Was it something I said or something I did_ **

**_Did the words not come out right_ **

**_Though I tried not to hurt you_ **

**_Though I tried_ **

**_But I guess that's why they say_ **

**_Every rose has its thorn…”_ **

The quarterback continued to watch the blonde boy singing, mesmerized by the sight, and, for a second, thought about joining him with a kickass harmony but decided against it given that the dude was naked. After realizing that, Finn rushed out of the room, hoping the other boy hadn’t seen or heard him there.

* * *

Artie and Finn were in the hallway talking about Artie wanting to join the football team. 

“I figured that if Kurt’s gay and he can do it then why can’t I?” Artie asked Finn, who was putting his books in his locker.

“Being gay isn’t a handicap, Artie.” He slightly turned his head at the boy. “How can you play football in a wheelchair anyway?”

Artie sighed. “I need to be on that team, Finn.”

Finn closed his locker and turned to the boy. “Dude, what’s this about?”

“Tina.” He confessed. “She dumped me for Mike Chang. They fell in love over the summer at a kids camp. They were counselors in charge of teaching music and dance to kids. That’s all I know.”

“So what did she say when she broke up with you?”

“She said that I was a terrible boyfriend. That I wasn’t interested in anything she was interested in...like Mike’s abs.”

Finn started wheeling Artie down the hallway. “Dude, I’m sympathetic for you, I just don’t see you in the football team.”

“Imagine you are pushing me in this chair on the field at full speed. The force would be too much to stop. I’d be like a medieval battering ram.”

Finn stopped to think for a few seconds. “Dude, you would be like a human cannonball. That’d be awesome!” 

“So you’ll help?” Finn started to wheel Artie again and saw Sam by his locker at the end of the hall.

“Sure. But you gotta help me first.”

The pair made their way to the blonde boy. “Hey, Sam.” Finn stuck out his hand and the Sam shook it. “My name’s Finn and this is Artie.”

“I know who you are. You’re the quarterback.” 

“Exactly. Which makes me very cool. And we’d like to talk to you about Glee Club.” 

Sam smiled. “Okay…”

“It’s a show choir group we’re a part of,” Artie explained.

“Mike and Puck are part of it too,” Finn added. “They’re on the football team as well.”

“Yeah, Mike’s the runner. I really like that guy,” Sam commented. “Dude’s got a great physique.”

Finn was surprised at Sam’s comment about Mike’s body while Artie just cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the mention of the Asian boy’s name.

“So...Do you want in on the team? We could use another male voice.” Finn asked.

“Sure. Do I have to audition?”

“Yeah, I’m texting the boys to meet us at the choir room so you can audition,” Artie responded, tapping on his phone.

“Wait, now?”

“Yeah! C’mon.” Finn grabbed the blonde’s shoulder and guided him to the choir room.

Puck, Mike, and Kurt were already there sitting on stools. Finn and Artie joined them, leaving Sam standing in front of the group. Finn noticed the boy getting a bit shy and decided to help a little.

“So, Sam tells us about yourself.”

Sam put his hands inside his pockets. “My name is Sam Evans. I like comic books, sports...I’m dyslexic so my grades aren’t that good but...I’m working on it.”

“Dude, your mouth is huge...How many tennis balls can you fit in there?” Puck interrupted him.

“I don’t know. I’ve never had any balls in my mouth. Have you?” 

The boys gave him a stunned expression, clearly impressed with him talking back at Puck.

“I really like this kid,” Finn whispered to Artie.

Artie nodded. “I like his confidence. But the Bieber Haircut’s gotta go.”

“So, can you sing with that big mouth?” Puck asked.

“I’ve never really sung in front of anybody before.” He answered as the boys got up and picked up instruments. 

“Dude, let me tell you. Chicks dig singers.” Puck commented.

Finn handed Sam a guitar and tried to ignore the feeling that shot through his body when their hands briefly touched. “Well, give it a shot. We’ll back you up, I promise. What song do you got in your back pocket?”

“Uhm...Billionaire.”

  
  


**_“I wanna be a billionaire so fucking bad_ **

**_Buy all of the things I never had_ **

**_Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine_ **

**_Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen_ **

**_Oh every time I close my eyes_ **

**_I see my name in shining lights, yeah_ **

**_A different city every night, oh I_ **

**_I swear the world better prepare_ **

**_For when I'm a billionaire_ **

**_Yeah I would have a show like Oprah_ **

**_I would be the host of everyday Christmas_ **

**_Give Travie your wish list_ **

**_I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt_ **

**_And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had shit_ **

**_Give away a few Mercedes like 'Here lady have this'_ **

**_And last but not least grant somebody their last wish_ **

**_It's been a couple months that I've been single so_ **

**_You can call me Travie Claus minus the Ho Ho_ **

**_Ha ha, get it? I'd probably visit where Katrina hit_ **

**_And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did_ **

**_Yeah, can't forget about me, stupid_ **

**_Everywhere I go, Imma have my own theme music_ **

**_Oh every time I close my eyes_ **

**_(What you see what you see brah?)_ **

**_I see my name in shining lights_ **

**_(Uhuh uhuh yeah what else?)_ **

**_A different city every night, oh I_ **

**_I swear the world better prepare (for what?)_ **

**_For when I'm a billionaire_ **

**_Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a billionaire_ **

**_Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a billionaire_ **

**_Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a billionaire_ **

**_Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a billionaire_ **

**_I wanna be a billionaire_ **

**_So fucking bad…”_ **

“That was really cool!” Sam laughed. 

Finn looked at the boy from where he was sitting behind the drums, smiling. “Nice! So you think you can come back and do that in front of everybody?”

Sam kept eye contact with Finn and smiled. “Sure!”

Finn grinned and gave a celebratory drum.

* * *

“Next!”

Quinn entered the gym where Sue was holding Cheerios’ tryouts and came up to the center of the gym court.

Sue looked up from the table where she was sitting next to Becky and saw the blonde. “No way. Get out.”

“Coach Sylvester, please hear me out-”

“No.” She cut her off. “I trusted you and you let me down.” Quinn looked down and tried to think of a way to get back on the team. “I don’t want you anywhere near my squad. You’ll deaf them with the sounds of your stretch marks rubbing together.”

“I understand you’ve had your confetti cannons taken away.” She looked up at the coach. “Well, I bet that there are a few church groups who would gladly give money to a squad who helped rehabilitate a girl who got pregnant and now speaks out for abstinence education while wearing a Cheerios uniform.”

Sue went quiet for a few seconds, observing the girl. “Next!”

_I have to do something. Think, Quinn, think… What if I tell her about Santana, that will make her trust me again. No, I can’t do that, it’s not fair to San...But she also doesn’t give a shit about me anymore..._ Quinn could see another girl coming up to the gym court and grew desperate. _Fuck It._ “Coach Sylvester, you said that you trusted me and I let you down, what if I had a way to gain back your trust?” 

“That’s impossible, preggers.”

“What if I told you that there’s someone who also broke your trust recently?”

Sue made a signal for the random girl in the gym court to walk away. “Go on.”

“Promise me you’ll have me back on the team when I tell you.”

“If it’s as good information as you seem to think it is then I’ll even make you captain again, Juno.”

Quinn took a deep breath. _She’s gonna kill me._ “Santana, your captain, got a boob job over the summer.”

Becky went wide-eyed, mouth agape while Sue seemed to freeze, breath taken away by anger... The Coach then scribbled something in her notebook and threw a key at Quinn. “Your Cheerios uniform is in my office.”

“Thanks, Coach. I won’t let you down again.”  
  


“You can’t. There’s nothing worse than getting impregnated by that overgrown man child named Finn Hudson. Now, get out.”

Quinn ignored the Finn comment and nodded, leaving the court.

* * *

“Santana!” The girl, who was in the hallway walking to her next class, turned around at the sound of her cheerleading coach yelling her name. “My office. Now!” Sue entered her office and Santana followed her. The brunette immediately sat down on the chair opposite to where Sue was sitting behind her table.

Sue took off her glasses and intertwined her hands to look at the cheerleader. “A little bird told me that someone spent her summer vacation getting a brand new set of melons. Even though you know I have a very strict no-plastics policy in Cheerios. Care to comment?”

“...I jus-”

“What would possess a person your age to get a boob job?!” Sue cut her off. “You don’t even know what your body is gonna look like! It’s an insult to nature. And completely distracting. I can’t take my eyes off of them. I’m actually talking to them right now!”

“I wanted people to notice more! I don’t get what the big deal is.”

“Well, the big deal is that a person who has to pump her knockers full of gravy to feel good about herself clearly doesn’t have the self-esteem to be my head cheerleader.” Santana just sat there, mouth agape. “Quinn will replace you

_Quinn? I thought she wasn’t allowed in the Cheerios anymore._ “What?”   
  


“And, Boobs McGee? You’re demoted to the bottom of the pyramid. So when it collapses, your exploding sandbags will protect the squad from injuring. Now take your juicy chest fruit and get the hell out of my office.”

Santana got up and left. _How the hell did she find out about the surgery? The only people that know about this are Britt and Mike…_ Then it suddenly clicked for Santana. _Quinn knows about it too and the only way Coach would not only accept her back on the team but also make her the captain is if she had given her some shady info._ Red was all Santana saw now. She walked through the hallways rushedly trying to find Quinn. Everyone parted for her to cross the hallways, not wanting to get in the way of an angry Santana Lopez. She continued looking for Quinn until she found her. Dressed in the red and white uniform, ponytail tight, strutting down the hallway with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face as if she owned the school. _I’m gonna kill her!_

Santana ran towards the blonde and pushed her on the lockers. “You did this to me! You told Coach Sylvester about my summer surgery!”   
  


By now, a crowd had formed around them. “You have surgery when you get your appendix out! You. Got. A. Boob. Job!” 

“Yep! Sure did.” Santana slapped Quinn.

“You can’t hit me!” Quinn yelled back.

“Oh, sure I can unless you got yourself knocked up again, slut!” Quinn grabbed her and they continued to fight, pulling each other’s hair, throwing the other on the lockers.

“Stop the violence.” They heard Brittany quietly protest while she stood there watching the fight. Santana threw Quinn on the ground and Mr.Schue suddenly showed up.

“Hey! Hey!” The teacher got in between them, holding both of them back. “What is this? What happened to us being a family?”

“Oh, please, she has a family, she’s a mother!” Santana provoked and Quinn tried to attack her again but Will held her tighter.

"Walk away! And tighten your pony before you get to class!” Quinn yelled at the brunette who left and adjusted her ponytail.

* * *

The entire Glee Club was in the choir room, intensely looking at the clock on the wall, waiting for someone to show up and audition for the Club. 

“Well, I hate to break it to you but it doesn’t look like anyone is going to be joining us so I think we should just call it a day.” Rachel said rapidly while getting up and joining Mr.Schue and some other New Directions members by the piano. 

“We said 3 til 5. It’s only 4:58.” Mr.Schue responded but everyone was already gathering their things and leaving the room.

Finn noticed everyone starting to leave. “Hey! Just wait, my buddy, Sam is gonna try out. He totally idolizes me.”

“Face it, Finn. You’re no longer the quarterback. You’re not the shit anymore. No one’s gonna follow you around thinking everything you do is cool.” Kurt said as he got his bag and left the choir room.

“What about that Sunshine girl? I thought you said she could sing.” Mercedes asked Rachel.

“I-I guess she didn’t want to hang us with us losers.” Rachel lied and slung her arm over Mercedes's shoulders, both girls leaving Finn and Will alone in the room.

* * *

Finn walked into the locker room and immediately spotted Sam sitting on the bench tying his shoes. 

“Hey, man. Why didn’t you show up to audition?”

Sam looked down. “I wanted to. I did.” He looked up at Finn. “But after what Coach Beiste did to you… Do you know how everybody talks about you glee guys?”

“Yeah, you get used to all that.”  
  


Sam got up. “Finn, I’m the new guy. That means I’m already on the outside looking in.” I don’t wanna start three touchdowns behind.” The boys made eye contact and held it for a few seconds that, to Finn, felt like long minutes. Finn slightly nodded, understanding where Sam was coming from. “I gotta go. Coach Beiste makes us do 100 push-ups for every minute we’re late so…” Sam said as he passed the former quarterback and went to the door.

Finn chuckled. “Yeah! You made the team, that’s cool. What position?”

Sam looked back at Finn while holding the door open. “Quarterback.” He said and left. Finn scoffed, feeling hurt, and stood there for a few moments, looking around at the locker room. He spotted a rolling laundry cart and flipped it over in anger. “Fuck!”

* * *

Mercedes was looking everywhere at school for Quinn but she couldn’t find her. The girls were supposed to go to the movies after Cheerios practice but when Mercedes got to the football court, all she saw was Sue and Becky talking. So, Mercedes continued to look through the school for Quinn because the blonde wasn’t picking up her phone either. 

Mercedes went to check the choir room for Quinn again when she heard it. The sound of piano and crying coming from the auditorium. She opened the huge black doors and there Quinn was, sitting on the piano bench, tears streaming down her face, playing a song Mercedes recognized but couldn’t quite name it. “Hey.” She almost whispered it, trying to not startle the already upset girl. 

Quinn turned her head, wide-eyed, to look at the person who had joined her, relief washing over her features as she realized the person was Mercedes. “Hey.” She tried to wipe off the tears.

“Do you want to talk about it or are we just gonna pretend like we both don’t know what’s happening?”  
  


“I-I….” Quinn looked down at her hands, playing with her fingers. “I guess I just kinda hate myself right now for everything I did to Santana...I mean, after everything that went down between us and how horrible I was, I decided to be a bitch to her again? And for what? To be back on a team I don’t even like? A team where I have no friends, just followers because I pushed away the only ones who were my friends? I took away her captaincy, something she worked hard for, something I took for granted last year and for what?”

“Popularity.”  
  


“Yeah. What a shallow ass bitch I am huh?”

“Quinn...I know you, remember?” Mercedes sat down next to Quinn and wrapped both of her arms around the girl’s waist. A tiny smile appearing on her face when the blonde rested her head on her shoulder. “I know you wanted to be back on the Cheerios so much, wanted to be Head Cheerio so much because deep down you’re afraid of people finding out about us.” Quinn removed her head from Mercedes' shoulder and looked like she was going to protest. “Don’t lie. You’re not shallow...At least not that shallow to do all of this to have status just for the sake of having it. You want it because you think that if you’re outed and shit hits the fan, you’ll be able to protect yourself and me with this red and white armor you got.” 

“I hate that you know me.” 

“No, you don’t.” Quinn untangled herself from Mercedes’ and threw her arms on top of the piano, resting her head on her forearms and her stomach on the keys.

“What were you playing before I interrupted you? I recognized it a little bit but I’m not sure what it is.”  
  


“...It’s Hurt by Christina Aguilera.” 

“Oh yeah! I love that song.”  
  


“Yeah, I thought about coming in here and singing that to...You know….Let my feelings out or whatever.”

“I can see how that song could relate to your situation, yes.”

“But then I realized I’m not Christina Aguilera. I can’t sing it so I just settled for playing it, which kinda helped but it’s not the same without the lyrics and all, you know?”

“Well, what if I helped you?”  
  


“What?”

“I’ll sing it. You just have to play and feel it.” Mercedes suggested as she got up. “And when were you going to tell me you can play the piano?”  
  


“I don’t know, it just never came up I guess. But I know it ‘cause my father made me take lessons when I was younger. I hated it.”

“Own. I can picture a tiny Quinn, all grumpy, smashing the keys.” Mercedes teased.

“Fuck off.” Quinn laughed. Mercedes then looked at her and nodded, signaling for Quinn to start playing.

  
  


**_“Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_ **

**_You told me how proud you were, but I walked away_ **

**_If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh_ **

**_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_ **

**_Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss_ **

**_And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh_ **

**_I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away_ **

**_Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes_ **

**_There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again_ **

**_Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there_ **

**_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_ **

**_For everything, I just couldn't do_ **

**_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_ **

**_If I had just one more day_ **

**_I would tell you how much that I've missed you_ **

**_Since you've been away_ **

**_Oh, it's dangerous_ **

**_It's so out of line_ **

**_To try and turn back time_ **

**_I'm sorry for blaming you_ **

**_For everything, I just couldn't do_ **

**_And I've hurt myself_ **

**_By hurting you…”_ **

  
  


“That was beautiful, Mercy,” Quinn said while wiping her tears away. “Christina is in shambles right now.” 

“Stop!” Mercedes laughed. 

“I’m sorry, I know we were going to the movies today but I just wanna go home and stay there.”  
  


“It’s okay, babe… But maybe I could come with you, we can watch a movie there or just fall asleep. I don’t care as long as I’m with you, making sure you’re okay.”

Quinn smiled and blushed. “Okay...That sounds perfect.”

Mercedes grabbed her hand. “C’mon, let’s go.”

* * *


	2. Episode 2: Britney/Brittany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being very Finn-centric, idk what happened.

Finn was putting his football jacket in his locker when suddenly he was pushed into the lockers next to his by Karofsky while Azimio ripped his jacket away from his hands.

“Hey! Give me that back! I earned that!”

“This jacket belongs to people who are actually on the team!” Azimio yelled back. “But you know what? We’re gonna restyle it to represent the obvious duality in your sexuality.” Azimio and Dave looked at each other, each of the boys holding a side of the jacket, and ripped it in half.

Finn watched the scene and felt anger rising inside of him. He looked at Azimio and tried to punch him but the football player dodged it, making Finn smash his hand into the lockers. “Oh, you trying to swing at me?”

“C’mon, swing it!” Dave provoked and Azimio joined in, taunting the former quarterback by repeating those words while getting closer to him.

Finn was ready to swing at the boy again when a flash of blonde hair appeared out of nowhere and put distance between him and the football players. “Hey! Knock it off!”

“Get out of my face, Evans. Hudson clearly wants a broken nose and a few bruised ribs.” Karofsky said while trying to get to Finn but Sam pushed him back again.

“No. Leave him alone, Dude.”

“You don’t call the shots here, new kid.”

“Yes, I do. I’m the quarterback.” Sam then took a few steps forward and got closer to the bullies. “If you hit Finn, you’ll have to hit me too.”

“That’d be no problem actually.” Azimio joked and pushed Sam away from them, towards Finn.

The four boys were staring down at each other, the other students in the hallway watching them and waiting for the fight to break out. 

“What’s going on here?!” Coach Beiste yelled while coming up to the students.

“N-nothing, Coach.” Azimio stuttered.

“Really? ‘Cause to me, it seemed like the two of you were going to hit my quarterback.”

“We weren’t, Coach. We were just talking to Finn and Sam.” Dave lied.

“Yeah, I bet you were,” Beiste said ironically. “Get out here now before I send you to Figgins’ office.” Azimio and Karofsky nodded slightly and left, rushing to get away from the angry football coach. She then turned to Finn and Sam. “Are you guys okay?” She asked in a much softer voice.

“Yeah, thanks, Coach,” Sam said and Finn gave her a small smile, silently thanking the teacher. 

“Stay out of trouble, Evans. You’re a great player and captain, I hate for you to not be on the next games.”

“Got it.” Beiste nodded at the boys and left. Sam turned to Finn and saw the boy clutching his hand with a pained expression on his face. “Do you want to go to the nurse’s office?”

Finn shook his head. “Nah, it’s fine. Her office kinda creeps me out.”

“Let’s go to the locker room then, we have ice packs there,” Sam said and grabbed Finn’s not bruised hand which sent shivers through the tall boy’s entire body.

“Okay.” Finn agreed and followed the blonde, walking behind him.  _ Why did he defend me like that? He didn’t need to do that, we barely know each other and he could’ve gotten hurt if coach hadn’t shown up. Maybe Sam’s just a really good person. Great, another quality added to the endless list of qualities he has. Oh my God, can you stop paying attention to everything this boy does for fucks sake? _

Finn was so absorbed in his inner dialogue with himself, he didn’t notice he had stopped walking and was just standing there in the middle of a deserted hallway. “Finn?” Sam’s voice brought him back. “Is everything okay? You suddenly stopped walking.”

Finn looked at Sam with a half-panicked look on his face. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He gave the boy a small nod. “I’m fine.” He repeated. 

Sam narrowed his eyes a bit, not believing Finn but decided to not say anything and went in the direction of the locker room, holding the door open for Finn. 

“Thanks.”   
  


“Sit there at the bench, I’m gonna get the ice,” Sam instructed.

Finn obeyed and sat each leg on one side of the bench. Sam came back with an ice pack in hand and sat in front of the other boy, mirroring his position. “Can I?” Sam asked, pointing his chin at the bruised hand while looking at Finn.

“Yeah, sure.”   
  


Sam carefully grabbed Finn’s hand and put the ice pack over the red swollen knuckles, slightly applying pressure. 

Finn was surprised and held his breath for a moment when the blonde grabbed his hand. _ Don’t be awkward, say something. _

“Hey, thanks for helping me there, you didn’t need to.”

“It’s fine. I hate Azimio and Dave, they think they can get away with anything, think that they can hit and bully people and there’ll be no consequences, and I can’t stand that.”

“Same. They’re pieces of shit. But still… You could’ve gotten hurt and they probably hate you now and having them as your enemies it’s not good.”

“But I didn’t get hurt, I’m fine and yeah, I’m kinda scared now that I’ll be their target but I wouldn’t have done anything differently, I mean what kinda teammate would I be if I didn’t help a fellow glee clubber?”

“Wait...You’re joining glee?” Finn asked excitedly.

“Yup! I know that’s probably gonna shatter my rep in this school but I don’t really care anymore, I love to sing, man. I’m not gonna let other people take that away from me.”   
  


Finn smiled. “Yeah, I know the feeling.” Sam looked Finn in the eyes and smiled back. Finn then looked around the locker room and sighed. “I miss being on the team. I miss being the quarterback.”

“I’m sorry, dude.”

“It’s okay, wasn’t your fault.”

“By the way, I think Beiste was unfair to you… I mean, you were just trying to help Artie right?”

“Yeah, he could actually be a good addition to the team but she didn’t even hear us out, she thought I was trying to make fun of her or whatever. But it is what it is I guess.”

“Maybe I could talk to her… I mean, I won’t give up my position as quarterback but I could try to convince her to let you try out again for another position. I’d love to play alongside you, Finn.”

“Yeah, us playing together would be cool. Especially since you’re joining glee. Us and Mike would make a kickass trio… You’d really do that for me? I mean, asking Beiste to give me a second chance?”

“Absolutely, bro.”

“Thanks,” Finn said shyly. “Shit! Aren’t you missing class right now?”

“No, I have a free period now.”

“Same… Wanna go to the Lima Bean with me? Everyone talks about that place but I haven’t been there yet.”

“Yeah, sure. Let’s go.” The boys got up and left the room and headed to the coffee shop.

* * *

“So, Brittany...You have the worst teeth I’ve ever seen.” Carl said with a stunned expression. “You have cavities in every single tooth! It’s gotta be some sort of record.”

“Please don’t pull out all my teeth. When I smile I’d look like an adult baby but with boobs.”

The dentist looked at the girl, concerned. “Alright, I’m gonna put you on some general anesthesia. You won’t feel a thing.”

“Like drugs?”

“Yeah, totally. I’m gonna put on some music.” He said while turning on his radio, playing Britney Spears. “And you just relax,” Carl said, giving Brittany the anesthesia.

“Oh no, not Britney.”

  
  


**_“All you people look at me like I'm a little girl_ **

**_Well did you ever think it'd be okay_ **

**_For me to step into this world_ **

**_Always saying little girl don't step into the club_ **

**_Well I'm just tryin' to find out why_ **

**_'Cause dancing's what I love_ **

**_(Now watch me)_ **

**_Get it get it get it get it whoa_ **

**_Get it get it (do you like it?)_ **

**_Get it get it whoa_ **

**_Get it get it get it get it whoa_ **

**_(This feels good)_ **

**_I'm a slave 4 U_ **

**_I cannot hold it_ **

**_I cannot control it_ **

**_I'm a slave 4 U_ **

**_I won't deny it_ **

**_I'm not trying to hide it_ **

**_I know I may come off quiet_ **

**_May come off shy_ **

**_But I feel like talking feel like dancing_ **

**_When I see this guy_ **

**_What's practical is logical_ **

**_What the hell who cares_ **

**_All I know is I'm so happy_ **

**_When you're dancing there_ **

**_Baby_ **

**_Don't you wanna dance upon me?_ **

**_(I just wanna dance next to you)_ **

**_To another time and place_ **

**_Oh, baby_ **

**_Don't you wanna dance upon me?_ **

**_(Are you ready?)_ **

**_Leave behind my name and age_ **

**_Get it get it get it get it whoa_ **

**_Get it get it (do you like it?)_ **

**_Get it get it whoa_ **

**_Get it get it get it get it whoa_ **

**_I'm a slave 4 U_ **

**_Here we go now_ **

**_I cannot hold it_ **

**_I cannot control it_ **

**_I'm a slave 4 U_ **

**_Here we go_ **

**_I won't deny it (yeah yeah)_ **

**_I'm not trying to hide it_ **

**_Yeah_ **

**_Like that…”_ **

  
  


“Brittany? Brittany, wake up. You’re gonna feel a little nauseous.” The doctor warned.

Brittany just smiled. “I petted a snake.”

Carl chuckled. “Rock on.” He then turned to gather some papers. “I’m gonna have to see you tomorrow. You had 68 cavities. I couldn’t get them all today.”

“Can I have a blue toothbrush?”

“I’ll give you a hundred toothbrushes.”

“Okay...Are you a cat?” 

* * *

“Hey, are you alright? You seem a little down.” Rachel asked Finn while they walked down the hallway hand-in-hand. “Didn’t you like the banana bread I baked you?”

Finn opened a small smile. “Yeah, that was awesome. It’s just...How do you feel about me not being on the football team anymore?”

Rachel thought for a second. “Actually, I’m kinda happy about it. That way I won’t have to fantasize about what song I’d sing at your bedside if you were in a coma.”

“Yeah.” Finn agreed. “I’m just so not cool now, you know?”

“Well, there’s just less of a chance of you running off with some cheerleader.” 

Finn absorbed that and furrowed his eyebrows. “Wait...So you want me to feel bad about myself?”

“No! I just… I wanna be the only thing that makes you feel good.” She said as they stopped at Finn’s locker, resting her back on the locker next to his. Finn looked at her, disbelief written on his face. “I’m just tryna be honest.”

“Hey, dwarf!” Santana called as she walked beside Brittany and the couple looked at her... “Anyone ever tell you that you dress like one of the bait girls on ‘To catch a predator’?” 

“Also, I’m more talented than you,” Brittany added and the two continue to walk, disappearing into the crowd of students. 

Finn chuckled and brought his eyes back to his locker. Rachel’s face turned to him with a sad expression. “You could’ve defended me.”

He shrugged. “Well, Santana has a point.” He closed his locker harshly. “Just tryna be honest.” 

  
  


**_“All my people in the crowd grab a partner and take it down._ **

**_It's me against the music... (uh-uh...)_ **

**_It's just me... (and me...)_ **

**_Yeah... (c'mon...) oh._ **

**_( Hey Brittany...) Are you ready...?_ **

**_(Uh-uh... are you...?) uh_ **

**_And no one cares... it's whippin' my hair, it's pullin' my waist..._ **

**_To hell with stares... the sweat is drippin' all over my face._ **

**_And no one's there..._ **

**_I'm the only one dancin' up in this place... (it's just me...)_ **

**_Tonight I'm here..._ **

**_Feel the beat of the drum, gotta get with that bass._ **

**_I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music,_ **

**_It's like a competition,_ **

**_Me against the beat I wanna get in a zone... I wanna get in a zone._ **

**_If you really wanna battle,_ **

**_Saddle up and get your rhythm trying to hit it,_ **

**_Chic-a-taa in a minute I'm a take a you_ **

**_On... I'm a take you on... (hey-hey-hey!)._ **

**_All my people on the floor, let me see you dance... (let me see ya...)_ **

**_All my people wanting more, let me see you dance... (I wanna see ya)._ **

**_All my people round and round,_ **

**_Let me see you dance... (let me see ya...)_ **

**_All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance... (I wanna see ya)._ **

**_Get on the floor, baby lose control,_ **

**_Just work your body and let it go... (let it go)._ **

**_If you wanna party, just grab somebody,_ **

**_Hey Britney, we can dance all night long._ **

**_Hey Britney,_ **

**_You say you wanna lose control,_ **

**_Come over here I got somethin' to show ya._ **

**_Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul if_ **

**_You think you're so hot, better show me what you got._ **

**_All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance..._ **

**_C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down._ **

**_Get on the floor, baby lose control,_ **

**_Just work your body and let it go._ **

**_If you wanna party, just_ **

**_grab somebody,_ **

**_Hey Britney, we can dance all night long._ **

**_All my people on the floor, let me see you dance... (let me see ya...)_ **

**_All my people wanting more, let me see you dance... (I wanna see ya)._ **

**_All my people round and round,_ **

**_Let me see you dance... (let me see ya...)_ **

**_All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance... (I wanna see ya)._ **

**_All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance..._ **

**_C'mon Britney, take it down, make the music dance._ **

**_All my people round and round, party all night long..._ **

**_C'mon Britney, lose control, watch you take it down…”_ **

* * *

“Making Christopher Cross a Golden Globe, Oscar and 5 time Grammy Award winner!” Mr.Schue said excitedly but everyone looked like they were seconds away from falling asleep. Brittany raised her hand. “Brittany?”   
  


“I’d just like to say that from now on, I demand to have every solo in Glee Club.”

“What?” The teacher asked, confused.

“When I had my teeth cleaned, I had the most amazing Britney Spears fantasy. I sing and dance better than her. Now I realize what a powerful woman I truly am.”

Santana nodded, agreeing with Brittany. “I went with her and I had a Britney fantasy too...Although, now that I’m thinking about it, I’m not really sure how our fantasies combined… That doesn’t make any sense.”

“See, Mr.Schue, I told you.” Kurt jumped into the conversation. “Britney Spears busted our Britt out of her everyday fragment haze of confusion and gave her the confidence to step up and perform.”

“I’m more talented than all of you, I can see that clearly now.” Brittany looked at her teammates. “It’s Brittany, bitch.”

“Guys! We’re not doing Britney Spears! And that’s that.” Mr.Schue said, clearly irritated.

“Mr.Schue, you’re letting your own personal issues get in the way of something that we are all telling you we really want to do.” Kurt tried to reason again. “I mean, this club regularly pays tribute to pop culture and Britney Spears IS pop culture! To suggest otherwise is crazy-”

“Kurt!” The teacher yelled, cutting off the boy. “I’m done talking about this!” He yelled again.

“Jeez, let loose a little, would you? Stop being so fucking uptight all the time!” Kurt yelled back. Everyone was surprised by the boy’s outburst, some had their mouths hanging open and others were trying to hold back their laughs.”

“Kurt… I’ll see you in the Principal’s office,” Will said as he pointed at the door. Kurt got up and did as his teacher said.

* * *

  
  


**_“Hush, just stop_ **

**_There's nothing you can do or say, baby_ **

**_I've had enough_ **

**_I'm not your property as from today, baby_ **

**_You might think that I won't make it_ **

**_On my own_ **

**_But now I'm_ **

**_Stronger than yesterday_ **

**_Now it's nothing but my way_ **

**_My loneliness ain't killing me no more_ **

**_I'm, I'm stronger_ **

**_Here I go, on my own_ **

**_I don't need nobody, better off alone_ **

**_Here I go, on my own now_ **

**_I don't need nobody, not anybody_ **

**_Here I go, alright_ **

**_Here I go_ **

**_Stronger than yesterday_ **

**_It's nothing but my way_ **

**_My loneliness ain't killing me no more_ **

**_I'm, I'm_ **

**_Stronger…”_ **

  
  


Finn was in the locker room tying his shoes when Artie wheeled into the room and came up to him. “What are you doing?”

“I’m gonna run some laps. Get back in shape and back on the team.”   
  


“That’s what I’m here to talk to you about. I want to be on the team too...Everyday Tina and Mike’s relationship grows stronger.”

“Look, I wanna help you, dude but...I kinda need to take care of myself right now.” Finn looked at Artie and gave him a tight-lipped smile. “Sorry.”

He got up and went in the direction of the door but Artie stopped him. “I had a vision at the dentist. You and I were out there on the field with the team playing football. We were unstoppable! I just know that if we can show what I can do to Coach Beiste, she’d put on the team.”

“Show me what?” The Coach suddenly appeared in the locker room. 

“I...I wanted to ask you to reconsider putting me on the football team.”

“I’m not with him on this one,” Finn said, looking wide-eyed at Beiste.

“Well, you should be.” She told Finn. “I need you to help him get his uniform.”

Both boys were silent now, not believing what they had just heard. “What?” The tall boy asked.

“Well, don’t just stare at me like a donkey with a wooden leg! Go see the equipment manager and you boys get out on the field!” She threw the shoulder pads at Artie. “Practice starts in five minutes.”

“Thanks, Coach. We won’t let you down!” Finn said excitedly while grabbing Artie’s chair and pushing him out of the room.

“Come on! Go!” Beiste yelled, rushing the boys out.

* * *

Rachel entered the boys’ locker room and immediately saw her boyfriend, standing next to the bench while putting the football t-shirt on. Finn smacked his shoulder pads and shouldered his locker shut, a big smile plastered on his face.

“I always thought the boys' locker room would be all sexy.” Rachel said, bringing Finn’s attention to her. “But it actually smells like feet in here.”

“Rachel, you can’t be in here.” He got closer to her and noticed the change in her outfit. “You changed back into your old clothes.”

“I just wanted you to know that I heard everything that you said and that I respect your needs. And I’ll do anything to make you feel safe and happy.”

Finn smiled at her. “Cool!...Well, thanks. I gotta go.” He turned away from her.

“Wait…” She stopped him. “Don’t you wanna make me feel safe and happy too?”

“Well, yeah, sure.” He turned to her once again, observing the sad look on her face. “Wait...Do you want me to quit football?”   
  


“How am I supposed to trust that you’re not just going to stray away again? Remember your little fling with Brittany and Santana? I do.” Finn rolled his eyes. “Let’s face it, Finn. The only way that this relationship is gonna work is if we’re both losers!”

“Come here.” He hugged her, resting her head on his chest and playing with her hair. “This is how it’s gonna happen: I’m gonna be the quarterback again, and I’m gonna throw a touchdown in our first game and then point to you on the stands so that everybody in this school knows that you're my girlfriend. Alright?”

Rachel traced lines up and down his arm. “That’s very romantic but...I don’t know.” She disentangled herself from him. 

Finn bowed his head a little to look in her eyes while she looked up at him through her lashes... “Rachel...You can’t ask me to choose between you and football.”

“Well, I am.” Rachel walked away from him and, once she reached the door, she stopped and gave him one last look over her shoulder and then left. Finn rolled his eyes and sighed.  _ I love her but Jesus Christ this girl is so infuriating sometimes. _

* * *

**“Baby, can't you see I'm calling?**

**A guy like you should wear a warning**

**You’re dangerous, I'm loving it**

**Too high, can't come down**

**Losing my head, spinnin' 'round and 'round**

**Do you feel me now?**

**With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride**

**You're toxic, I'm slippin' under**

**With a taste of a poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you**

**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

**And I love what you do**

**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

**It's getting late to give you up**

**I took a sip from my devil's cup**

**Slowly, it's taking over me**

**Too high, can't come down**

**It's in the air and it's all around**

**Can you feel me now?**

**With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride**

**You're toxic, I'm slippin' under**

**With a taste of a poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you**

**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

**And I love what you do**

**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

**Intoxicate me now, with your lovin' now**

**I think I'm ready now, I think I'm ready now**

**Intoxicate me now, with your lovin' now**

**I think I'm ready now…”**

  
  
  


“US History? Crap I forgot I was taking that.” Finn whispered to himself as he retrieved books from his locker.

“Congrats, Finn.” Quinn suddenly showed up and placed a hand on his arm. “You’re back on the team, I’m head cheerleader again...It has some kind of symmetry, don’t you think?” 

Rachel nervously watched the pair talk from her spot next to the hallway’s door. “With all the nastiness and complicated things between you and I behind us, I think we should be together.” Quinn continued. “We’d be the obvious choice for prom king and queen. So what do you say? You and I, 8 o’clock at Breadsticks?” She flirted while leaning on the lockers.

“Look, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have feelings for you. I always will, especially because of Beth.“ Quinn straightened back up as her breath hitched at the mention of her daughter. Finn put his book back in his locker and shut it closed. “But I’m not gonna get back together with you. There’s someone else and you know who that is. I’m asking you to respect that… I’m sorry.” He walked away.

Quinn waited for him to be far from her and came up to Rachel. “I said what you wanted me to. He shot me down...So congrats. It looks like he really loves you. But this is a one-time thing, okay? I don’t wanna get dragged into your and Finn’s bullshit. And frankly, asking me to flirt with him in front of you so that you can decide if you trust him or not is not only pathetic but also shows that you already don’t.” Quinn rolled her eyes and left.

  
  


**_“When I was younger I saw_ **

**_My daddy cry and curse at the wind_ **

**_He broke his own heart and I watched_ **

**_As he tried to reassemble it_ **

**_And my momma swore that she would_ **

**_Never let herself forget_ **

**_And that was the day that I promised_ **

**_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_ **

**_But, darling_ **

**_You are the only exception_ **

**_You are the only exception_ **

**_You are the only exception_ **

**_You are the only exception_ **

**_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't_ **

**_Let go of what's in front of me here_ **

**_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_ **

**_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, whoa_ **

**_You are the only exception_ **

**_You are the only exception_ **

**_You are the only exception_ **

**_You are the only exception_ **

**_You are the only exception_ **

**_You are the only exception_ **

**_You are the only exception_ **

**_You are the only exception_ **

**_And I'm on my way to believing_ **

**_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing…”_ **


End file.
